Nunca existió
by LadyLily1982
Summary: (Capitulo Único) El primer fic slash que voy a publicar... (asi que no sean mals conmigo y dejen sus comentarios)... Una celda, dos muchachos, una confesión... algo que nunca esperaba..."Él nunca existió".... Esperando que les guste


Esta es una historia **slash**, es decir, chico con chico. Si no te gusta eso, no sigas leyendo.

Si has decidido continuar, atente a las consecuencias, el que avisa no es traidor... Ya te he advertido.

Ahora... si te has decidido adentrarte y seguir leyendo, espero que disfrutes con la historia y... no te olvides de poner un comentario, no se tarda mas de un minuto en dar tu opinion sobre lo leido.

Disfruta con el one-shot.

.

.

****

**Nunca existió **

**.**  
  
Estaba preso.

Solo en medio de una solitaria celda. Abandonado, sin luz que le alumbrase, ni siquiera la de la luna… _todo oscuridad._ __  
  
Atado con fuertes cadenas a la pared, desgarrándole la carne, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la sangre en su boca… Sintiendo frío… soledad… pero a pesar de todas las penalidades que estaba sufriendo, a pesar de que su cuerpo no podía casi sostenerse por si mismo… lo que mas le dolía era el corazón, roto y a punto de dejar de latir por lo sucedido… unos segundos atrás… en ese mismo lugar…

Ya no había mas motivos por los que vivir, la ultima y vana esperanza que había albergado en su pecho se había desvanecido en el aire nada mas desaparecer la sombra de aquel que le había dado tanta vida hasta entonces… _cuando comprendió que ya nada mas le ataba a la vida_… dejo caer su cabeza hacia delante, y suspiró un nombre, el nombre de aquel a quien había entregado todo _en todos los sentidos…_ antes de que su alma volara libre, lejos de su cuerpo maltrecho:

- Draco  
  
-----  
  
Un rato antes, en aquel mismo lugar:

- Dejadnos solos – dijo una voz autoritaria, procedente de alguien que sabe decir las cosas para que se le obedezca en el momento – Salgan inmediatamente de aquí.

Los tres mortifagos que estaban atando al prisionero a la pared, después de una cruel sesión de tortura, se apartaron y salieron del lugar, dejando al recién llegado y al prisionero solos…

Este ultimo, levantó la cabeza, con mucho esfuerzo, al reconocer la voz, puesto que el rostro se ocultaba tras una inexpresiva mascara blanca, de la que sólo se distinguía sus inconfundibles ojos: grises, gélidos, igual que el tono de voz con el que hablaba.

Intentó decir algo, pero la sangre le impidió articular palabra, estaba muy dañado interiormente, en los cinco días que había pasado desde que estaba allí, todos se habían ensañado con él lanzándole maldiciones e incluso recurriendo al contacto físico, y todavía no le había vuelto a ver, todavía seguía esperando una visita, _esa_ visita… _lo único que le ataba a la vida en esos momentos…_ el resto ya no existía…

En sus ojos relampagueó una chispa _de esperanza…_ después de lo que habían pasado juntos, después de todas aquellas noches apasionadas, cuando los dos cuerpos se fundían en uno, en los reconocimientos mutuos, en los descubrimientos, en la entrega _total_ de ambos… tendría que quedar un rastro de aquello… él le sacaría de allí, traicionaría a Voldemort y juntos… juntos emprenderían una huida _a cualquier parte_, se perderían en un paraíso lejano y vivirían _sin que nadie les estorbarse…_

__  
- No – dijo tajante el mortifago desde la puerta como si adivinase lo que el otro pensaba, dejándole en estado de confusión, si no era a eso a lo que había venido ¿a que entonces?

- Dra… Draco… yo… - luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en el cuerpo, ya muy maltrecho, la sangre le corría por el rostro, casi no se podía mover… la vida se le iba, y él se agarraba a esa tabla de salvación, a esa esperanza de vivir junto al otro muchacho… _lo amaba como sólo se sabe amar al autentico amor…_

__  
La puerta se cerró, haciendo gran ruido, y levantando una gran humareda de polvo, una brisa que contribuyó a hacer mas patente el lamentable estado del prisionero y la magnificencia de la que hacia gala el encapuchado…  
No se dijeron palabras, los ojos hablaban por si mismo, unos fríos como el hielo, carentes de todo sentimiento, y otros, suplicando, intentando penetrar en el interior de la otra persona, intentando comprender el porqué de esa actitud…

Trascurrieron unos segundos solamente, pero a uno de los dos, ese breve lapsus de tiempo le pareció una eternidad… pues comprendió que todo había sido una mentira: las escapadas por la noche, los encuentros furtivos, las fingidas peleas en los pasillos para mantener las apariencias… los besos, los susurros en la cama, las palabras de amor y de entrega total que se dijeron ambos en la quietud de la noche, _entre las calidas y cómplices sabanas…_ Todo, todo había sido un engaño…

- ¿Por qué? – susurró con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, ahora ya con la mirada puesta en el desolador suelo, testigo de su derrota.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió Draco acercándose a él, y cogiendole, sin delicadeza, casi con fuerza, de la barbilla, hasta fijar los desesperanzadores ojos en los propios - ¿Por qué? – volvió a decir irónicamente, una sonrisa se podía adivinar tras la blanca mascara – Soy un Malfoy, nosotros sólo buscamos nuestro propio beneficio…

- Te amo…

- Todo fue mentira, todo fue un engaño. Mírate, el niño-que-vivió… das pena – dejó caer la cabeza de este, que no impidió su caída, puesto que se estaba resignando, tras escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo - ¿De verdad creíste en todas esas chorradas? Por favor, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se hubiera dado cuenta de que una persona no cambia de un día a otro.

- Pero todo lo que me dijiste…

- Nunca tuve ese sentimiento. Tenía que convencerte de confiar en mí, ¿no lo comprendes? Todo fue a causa de tu ciego y estúpido "amor" – escupió la palabra – El ataque fue culpa tuya, todo fue por tu culpa…quisiste salvar a una persona que no necesitaba salvación… No desvelaste a nadie que era mortifago al ver la marca tenebrosa – otra sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó tras la mascara, al recordar una de las ultimas noches juntos, una de las mas apasionadas hasta entonces… se relamió los labios y pudo ver en el rostro abatido del otro la culpa que ahora estaba reconociendo – Si, los condenaste. Todos murieron por tu culpa: el director, los profesores, tus amigos… abocaste al mundo mágico hacia su final… Tú, y sólo tú fuiste el culpable…

- No, no, no… hablas con las palabras de otros…todavía podemos estar juntos… escapar de toda esta locura… - se resistía a creer que todo había sido fingido… no, no, esa entrega no se podía fingir, tanta pasión, tanto amor… _tanta entrega mutua…_  
  
Una bofetada resonó en la oscura celda, la mano se manchó con la sangre del otro, _liquido rojo mezclado con lágrimas._  
  
- Todavía no lo comprendes. Nunca he sentido nada hacia ti, todo fue un engaño… Potter.

- Draco… - de nuevo levantó la vista, intentando encontrar, tras esas barreras de frialdad, al tierno y delicado muchacho que le había hechizado, al que le había entregado todo lo que poseía, a aquel al que había confiado todos sus secretos, a aquel con el que había compartido algo mas que una simple relación de pareja, _entregado a él en cuerpo y alma…_  
  
- Deja de buscar – el rubio apartó bruscamente su mirada, encontrada de nuevo por los verdes _y apagados_ ojos del otro – Todo fue un engaño para traerte aquí, a las manos del Lord – señaló con las manos las oscuras paredes, la desoladora celda – Nunca existió y nunca existirá…. – dijo decidido antes de desaparecer del lugar, _para nunca volver_, todo lo que había dicho era verdad… todo había sido una gran y estudiada estrategia para derrotar de una vez por todas a todos los que se oponían a Lord Voldemort, plan ejecutado con extrema y absoluta eficiencia y con el resultado esperado, para satisfacción de los seguidores de las artes oscuras. Y así seria a partir de entonces: el mal había ganado, _el bien había sucumbido…_  
.

Quedó solo de nuevo el joven moreno al que habían maltratado tanto físicamente, pero lo más duro para él no habían sido las patadas, las maldiciones, las torturas físicas a las que le habían sometido hasta entonces… no, todo eso era un nimiedad al lado de la cruel _y fría_ puñalada, en forma de palabras, que había recibido en el corazón… con las ultimas frases dichas por el que había considerado su pareja, de aquel a quien había se había entregado absolutamente _de todas las maneras…_

_._  
  
El eco de las ultimas palabras pronunciadas en la habitaron quedó frotando, y se perdió en el aire a la vez que la cabeza del prisionero cayó sobre su pecho… _para no levantarse jamás…_ ya no había nada por lo que vivir…

Nunca existio

… nunca…

… todo había sido un calculado engaño…

El mal, esta vez, era el vencedor…

**Fin**

****

_¿Te ha gustado? ¿te ha defraudado? ¿Que sensaciones te han surgido al terminarlo? Este es el momento de dar tu opinion. ¿Como? Facil, da al boton ese que pone "GO" (submit review) y dime que te ha parecido. Muchos besos._


End file.
